


Goodbye

by teacupofhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Stanford, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: prompt: wincest + goodbye, because Nin is an angst mongering Swedish goddess who enjoys pain





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/gifts).



> prompt: wincest + goodbye, because Nin is an angst mongering Swedish goddess who enjoys pain

It’s six hours later and Dean is staring at the ceiling of a shitty hotel room, Sam’s eyes are sore and the sun is just now on the horizon in the distance, image garbled by the dirty bus window. Sam’s knuckles are bloody, he beat the wall of the bus station all to hell after saying goodbye. Goodbye. Just one word that ended it all, began his new life. So why did it hurt so goddamn bad? Why is there such a deep pit in Dean’s stomach, in his heart? Why does one word have to make them feel this way, even if Sam believes he himself doesn’t deserve to be upset when he’s the one who caused this? Goodbye lasts too long before that, “Easy, tiger.”


End file.
